Lost in the Dark Forest
by Ria-Suki
Summary: Kazuki and Ban this time! Are you curious if what Kadsuki thought of Ban over Jubei? Chapter 2 up!
1. lost in the dark forest

Yoo-hoo!! Well well this is my first uploaded fanfic but not my first creation at all... I uploaded the BRINGING BACK THE EYES OF MADOKA but I decided to delete it...  
  
NOTE: Get Backers is not mine but I wish it is...  
  
This is a KadsukiXBan team-up even if I don't like it... I just like JubeixKadsuki but this story is upon request...  
  
Enjoy!!!!!  
  
LOST IN THE DARK FOREST  
  
At the Honky Tonk where the Get Backers are waiting for their client, Kadsuki is talking to Jubei about the scalpel that can cure his eyesight  
  
"I don't mind being blind, Kadsuki."  
  
"How can I leave you like that...?" Kadsuki said, without being noticed, Ban is staring at them feeling a little irritated of it.  
  
"WELCOME!" greeted the client. "Whoa!!! Have a sit have a sit!! Natsumi iced tea please!!" Ban requested "Master, please?" Natsumi asked Paul for the tea "Hai!"  
  
"So-so what do you want us to get back?" Ban vigorously asked the client. Sitting at the corner of the Honky tonk, Ginji sitting beside Ban, Jubei and Kadsuki are right next to them listening to the conversation.  
  
"A cave of Milaca, it is in the middle of a dark forest named..."  
  
"Ukuku prairie" Ban butt in  
  
"So do you have to do about this evil cave?"  
  
"Ban-Chan? Why is it an evil cave are there many monsters inside??" Ginji unwisely asked  
  
"Much worst than that" the client said "Somebody took the evil scapular from me. I heard that one of you obtained the power of hallucination called the"  
  
"Jagan"  
  
"Hai, the scapular is important to me and it is very dangerous if people with bad intention will get hold of it."  
  
"Naruhodo" Ban already got the idea on what the client wants to say.  
  
"Ban-chan? Do you have something to do with that Scapular? Is Jagan related to that scapular?"  
  
"Iie Ginji, but the scapular is very dangerous"  
  
"It can copy ones identity" Kadsuki talking to Jubei  
  
"What is that?" Jubei said  
  
"The scapular, when you use it you can actually copy anybody's appearance, voice and the character, it is used for fortune telling. I guess it will be a very hard job for us"  
  
"Here is the down payment, I hope you could get it back, I'll pay you even if I have to give you all my money"  
  
- - -   
  
"Ne-ne-ne Ban-chan!!! I am glad that you ask Shido to come with us"  
  
"Of course even if I hate that monkey trainer, take care Ginji; no one is safe inside the forest, unless we have the scapular."  
  
"You take care of yourself Kadsuki" Jubei saying goodbye to Kadsuki, "You know I'm not there to protect you but you know that my heart will always be with you"  
  
Kadsuki blushed  
  
"JUBEI"  
  
"OI! Thread Spool!!!! We are leaving now!" Ban trying to interrupt while they are talking.  
  
"Take care Jubei, don't force yourself so much in practicing your sense of humor" Kadsuki smiled  
  
"JA!" Jubei said  
  
- - -  
  
They left Tokyo early in the afternoon so they expected to be on the island before the sun sets. But it seems to be very weird that it started to get dark when they only left for only an hour.  
  
"It is very astounding that it started to get dark..."  
  
"What's the matter Ban-chan?" Ginji looking at his partner's face  
  
"Nothing you just rest there."  
  
"Aren't you tired of staring at the sea?"  
  
"Ginji just leave me here, I just need to observe some things."  
  
"Okay I'll sleep first, Ban-chan, just tell me if there will be some problem. Okay?"  
  
"Oyasumi! Ginji!"  
  
Ban walked around the cruise and saw Shido and Kadsuki on the other side,  
  
"I wonder what they are talking about." Ban sneaked at them as he can hear them talking about Jubei, both of them staring at the sea  
  
"How is he? Did you find a way to cure his blindness?"  
  
"Yes, so after this mission I am going for a trip. It's just so bad that he doesn't want me to cure his blindness"  
  
"Hey Kadsuki, it isn't just like you. Cheer up! It will be okay... Just like Madoka."  
  
"Shido!" Kadsuki looked at him with teary eyes.  
  
"I have something to show you" Shido whistled and some dolphin friends of his jump from the sea and do some exhibitions.  
  
"Kawaii!!" Kadsuki felt a little bit okay now... He looks happy.  
  
"That monkey trainer!" Ban suddenly stood-up and interfere with their conversation  
  
"Thread spool, monkey trainer!"  
  
"OH- Ban-kun"  
  
"Oi, Snake head?"  
  
"Don't you think that they summoned the devil inside the scapular already?" Ban said "I have a bad feeling, is it the reason why the sky is covered with dark already?"  
  
"You thread spool! You are not a slow thinker as I thought you are... he?"  
  
"This is a dangerous job Midou, even the dolphins are telling us to go back."  
  
"Don't tell me you're afraid Shido?"  
  
"But I also have a bad feeling"  
  
"Don't worry thread-spool, I'll stay beside you" Kadsuki felt like blushing but he wondered – WHY BAN? WHY IS HE SAYING THIS? HE ISN'T THIS KIND OF GUY, AND HE USUALLY ANNOYS ME A LOT-  
  
"OI! Snakehead! You take care of Kadsuki, I'll just take a nap, don't do anything to him or else?"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Tsk!" shido left them and lie down with beside Ginji.  
  
"What were you thinking, Ban? Accepting this job is so dangerous." Ban smiled at Kadsuki, both of them staring at the sea, Kadsuki started to feel cold,  
  
"This is what money can do! Thread spool! I am glad that the client paid us the down payment or else I and Ginji have nothing to eat"  
  
"Money is all what you care about! Midou-kun" smiling at Ban.  
  
Ban felt something weird inside him, he thought Kadsuki is rather cute, now he remembers when they went to the hot spring, Kadsuki is surely hot!  
  
"Are you picking a fight with me?" ban is still smiling it isn't like him, he usually gets annoyed when people are telling him that he only cares about money.  
  
"It is so much like you Ban!" Kadsuki looks happy, unlike a while ago, when he used to talk about Jubei, "What is it about you and Jubei?" Kadsuki's face suddenly turns blank  
  
"Why Kadsuki is there something wrong?"  
  
"Ah, nothing... I wonder what he is doing right now. I hope he'll do fine in the mountains."  
  
Ban doesn't know what to say, but deep inside him he felt something he never felt before... -"is it because I like Kadsuki that every time that he talks about Jubei... My heart felt like bursting..."-  
  
It was quite a long silence... Nothing but the sound of the sea...  
  
Suddenly Kadsuki felt warm, Ban isn't wearing his white polo now because it is on Kadsuki's body...Ban placed his left arm around his waist and his right hand pulled Kadsuki's head so that his head is resting on his neck  
  
"I'll be here for you" ban said, Kadsuki closed his eyes. He felt like he is so protected, Jubei always do this but why is it different in Ban's arms?  
  
- -   
  
"Oi! Ginji!!???????!!!!!!!! Wake up oi!! Ginji!!"  
  
"Ban-Chan!! Ban-Chan!!" Ginji is dreaming so he Ban thrust his head.  
  
"Awawaw!!! Why? What is that for ban-chan?"  
  
"Wake up we are here already!"  
  
"Whoa!! It's so dark in here! At least we could see the full moon" Ginji said  
  
"Monkey trainer! What did your friend tell you?"  
  
"Soka!" Shido talking to a rat "the cave is in the middle of this forest, it will take time to go there,"  
  
"I thought this map will be helpful, Jubei handed it over to me. He used to train somewhere near here" Kadsuki said  
  
"Okay then let's go! Oi Mr. no-sense-of-direction please be alert or else you can't go back."  
  
- -   
  
"Turn right, that way" Kadsuki leading them to the right track.  
  
"Yo!!" Ginji ran to the right way of the dark forest, shido & Ginji were far away from Kadsuki and Ban.  
  
"You are always reliable, Kadsuki" Ban said  
  
"It's nothing as long as I do it to Ginji-san, I am born to be his servant, I guess."  
  
"Servant, rather a very cute servant, maybe we are match made by heaven"  
  
Kadsuki doesn't want to give meaning on what ban had said but he felt like freezing... He stopped walking for a while.  
  
Ban walked back to get Kadsuki, but he felt some kind of a danger he suddenly grabs his hands  
  
"Hayaku Kadsuki! I have a bad feeling" when they started to walk again Ban suddenly loose his grip on Kadsuki's hand, Kadsuki fell on a big hole... a trap..  
  
"Kadsuki!!" Ban shouted "Kadsuki, are you alright?"  
  
"Ahh... yes I am... ahh..." Kadsuki is always like that he doesn't want anyone to worry for him, even Jubei.  
  
"Just wait!! I know you are not okay!!" Ban ran to tell Ginji what happened but something isn't right Ginji and shido are gone.  
  
He went back to Kadsuki and he didn't mention that Ginji and Shido are no longer with them  
  
"Kadsuki hold on for a second" Kadsuki observed Ban's face and he can see that Ban is so much worried  
  
"I'm okay"  
  
Ban took some stems of those huge trees and he knotted it tightly. He threw it inside the hole so that he can use it as a rope  
  
"Wait I'll come to save you"  
  
Ban started to go down inside the deep hole to rescue Kadsuki using the rope. When he landed at the bottom of the hole he took Kadsuki and wrapped around in his arms.  
  
"It will be okay! Daijobu!?"  
  
"Hai" Kadsuki lied...  
  
"Can you stand?" Kadsuki can hardly move his bones are dislocated. He held Kadsuki's shoulder and try to relocate it he saw it once when Shido relocate Ginji's Bone  
  
"Can you move it? I am not a Doctor but I can very well take care of you" Kadsuki's mind thought of this  
  
–"why are you saying that Ban? Are you trying to say that even if you are not like Jubei you can protect me? That you will be the one to protect me if Jubei will have to leave me"-.  
  
Ban carried Kadsuki on his back Ban tried to pull their bodies outside the hole; Kadsuki's arms are around his neck... He can feel his body... He felt protected...  
  
Sweats are falling around his face. He is much more serious now... Kadsuki stared at him for a long time –"he isn't that annoying person. Unlike before. But. Is he the one for me? Is he the one to bring happiness to me? Stop it Kadsuki you are devoted to Jubei right?"-Kadsuki thought.  
  
He suddenly remembers the times they were together and when Ban always calls him Thread spool. Kadsuki smiled him thought that it is his funny nature  
  
"Why are you smiling" ban noticed it "Nothing" as he slowly tightened his arms wrapped around his neck... It's just that Kadsuki felt like hugging him.  
  
Ban was shocked about that move that Kadsuki made he wants to hug him too but he can't do it now. He suddenly stopped pulling their bodies and said "I'll stay Kadsuki; I'll be here for you"  
  
- - -   
  
Leaning against a huge tree... Kadsuki lying down on Ban's lap covered with Ban's white polo: they both feel exhausted... Kadsuki fell asleep... Ban is looking at him...  
  
"I am such a fool! It's my fault that you are like that now..." he starred at his lips... he wasn't in his self now, he started to lean towards Kadsuki and press his lips against his.  
  
"But I wish we could be like this forever..."  
  
- - -   
  
That's it people just wait for the next chapter "A LITTLE DANGER" it is a time for Kadsuki and Ban to talk hehehe...  
  
So review people!!  
  
JA!!  
  
RIA SUKI 


	2. a little danger

Dakkanya!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Get Backers!!  
  
I am watching Get Backers now... And the episode is not that exciting (because Kadsuki is not there) so... I decided to make the next chapter for the lost in the dark forest (of course the episode is replay!!). hehe!!! Well I can't think of a good story but I hope this will give you a little silly laugh...  
  
BAN AND KADSUKI LOVERS THIS STORY GOES FOR YOU!!!  
  
NOTE: Get Backers is not mine... huuhuhuhuhuhu!!!  
  
A LITTLE DANGER  
  
"Heeeeeee????? Ban-chan?? Ban-chan!???? Ban-chan?? Oi Shido? Did your friends find them already??" Ginji is so worried...  
  
"We are lost there is no way that they can find us here" Ginji is tired; he sat right at the edge of the huge rock. "Even your friends can't help us Shido"  
  
"I hope nothing bad will happen to Kadsuki?" Shido seems to be so worried about Kadsuki  
  
"Ne,ne,ne,Shido, as long as Ban is with Kadsuki nothing bad will happen,ne?" Shido looked at Ginji  
  
"That's what I'm worried about, that perverted snake-head! He tried to lure Kadsuki when we were in the cruise!"  
  
"You mean Ban-chan? And Kadsuki??"  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Kadsuki felt like waking up, he saw Ban with an intent look on him "did I wake you up"  
  
"Iie, sorry I fell asleep" Kadsuki said...  
  
"I think in the real time it's already morning, o-haiyo! Kadsuki" Ban noticed that moon isn't visible at all; Kadsuki sat down from Ban's lap  
  
"Where is Shido and Ginji-san? Ban-kun?" Ban looked above  
  
"I think they will be fine" he paused  
  
"Don't worry" then he stared at Kadsuki  
  
"They can't be lost; at least that monkey trainer is with him." Kadsuki smiled at him  
  
"I'm Glad" Ban suddenly felt like draining his energy, that smile on Kadsuki's face. His eyes that were staring at him. He feels like falling. He gazes at him a little longer. He is much serious now.  
  
All of a sudden Kadsuki leaned towards him; Ban blushed and couldn't resist him,  
  
Ban stared at his lips, he wants to kiss him, but he thought Kadsuki will do it, so, it will be a little exciting now, he felt the blood coming out from his nose, he felt so much heat in his body.  
  
"Kadsuki" Ban said,  
  
Kadsuki, leaned much closer, he can feel his breath now,  
  
Kadsuki's fingers trace Ban's cheek and suddenly he removed something on Ban's face  
  
"a BUG!!" Kadsuki smiled, Ban was totally annoyed, he thought  
  
– How could he spoil such a romantic moment and a romantic scene?  
  
- "haaaa......"  
  
Ban stood up and started to get undress, now he's naked.  
  
Kadsuki doesn't want to think of it, but he thought of it.  
  
–"am I teasing him that much? I didn't mean to do it"-  
  
"I think I'll have a bath"  
  
"Whew!!" Kadsuki felt relieved.  
  
"I suddenly felt hot" Ban said, he is honest after all.  
  
Behind the huge tree, that Kadsuki haven't notice is a big pond or it is much of a lake.  
  
"I guess this is why it's called a prairie". He can't waste such a view and slowly removed his long sleeved, off- shoulder shirt, his pants and underwear and put Ban's polo behind.  
  
He tied his hair up as he usually does whenever he submerges his body on water.  
  
Ban is there already leaning against a rock, he have his eyes close so he won't need to cover anything from him. He touched the water with his toe,  
  
"It's cold"  
  
"Yeah and it is good for what you've done to me" Ban said, irritated.  
  
Kadsuki smiled and immersed his body as well.  
  
They are one arm away from each other Kadsuki broke the silence  
  
"I guess we should hurry, we must find the cave."  
  
"Don't you think we should stay here a little longer? Well it is a great time for us to rest..."  
  
"But Ginji-san will..."  
  
"Stop worrying about him, I know him, he'll be alright." Ban stared at Kadsuki,  
  
"And besides this is a great time for both of us"  
  
Kadsuki doesn't know what to say he just played some water and started to hold some by his hand,, he washed his face and thought of it  
  
–What's with us? What us? There is totally no US?"  
  
Ban really likes it when Kadsuki is quiet; he likes to stare at him.  
  
Kadsuki stood up "I'm going now, I feel cold"  
  
Ban pulled his hands and hug him tightly "is this enough? Please Kadsuki; stay here just for a while."  
  
His head is resting on his chest, now he felt warmed, their bodies are touching each other, and he can also hear his heart beat.  
  
Kadsuki hugged him back but he wondered why of all people, he is doing this for Ban  
  
"Am I cheating on Jubei?" he asked  
  
"Definitely not! I still know that he's on your mind even if you are here with me." Ban isn't this type of guy Kadsuki thought; he is a genius, loud and also very confident of his self.  
  
Kadsuki removed his head from his chest and look at Ban's eyes. He removed his glasses and put it above his clothes; they are both staring at each other.  
  
Ban's arms are around Kadsuki's, nearly touching his hips, Kadsuki threw his arms around his neck, slowly, closely, closer and closer, they feel like kissing each other,  
  
Ban thought Kadsuki is teasing him again so he pressed his lips on to Kadsuki's . Ban breath deeply than usual and hug him more, tightly, that he can barely breathe. They can feel each others bodies are pressing against each other.  
  
"What's that?" Ban suddenly breaks the kiss  
  
"I heard something".  
  
Kadsuki started to observe the place "no one is here. I guess" he said calmly  
  
"Can I check it, Kadsuki?" Ban kissed him on his fore head.  
  
"Of course, I'll go with you" then Kadsuki pressed his lips on to Ban's, sweetly.  
  
He isn't this aggressive at all, but is it because it is Ban's personality that he suddenly felt like kissing him?  
  
"How cute I wonder what will be Kakei's reaction if he have a chance to see this, o, I forgot that Kakei is blind, ne? Ito no Kadsuki?"  
  
It is Akabane, standing on the rock in front of them.  
  
Kadsuki is on his fighting position now and holding his weapon, but ban covered him with his arms  
  
"Don't touch Kadsuki, you and I will fight!"  
  
"Okay if that's what you want, Mido-Ban! I am sorry for wasting your romantic moment. And I actually mind fighting you naked, ja! Mido Ban!" he suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Tsk! That Jackal!!" he looked at Kadsuki and his face is so mad.  
  
"Kadsuki?" when Ban held Kadsuki's hand, he pushed him and removed Ban's grip.  
  
He hates his self. How could he cheat on Jubei just like Akabane said?  
  
He dressed up hurriedly, left Ban's polo and ran as fast as he could.  
  
He suddenly thought he was lost, but it doesn't matter to him, he doesn't want to think about Ban  
  
"How can I do such things? I am such a fool" he blamed his self.  
  
"No you are not" a familiar voice coming from behind him spooked him.  
  
"You sound so sad Kadsuki."  
  
He doesn't know what to say when he found that it is Jubei standing behind him.  
  
"Jubei? What are you?"  
  
"I followed you, Kadsuki; I followed the sound of your bell. It's just that I can't leave you alone, I promised you that I'll protect you right?" Jubei suddenly pushed him slowly until Kadsuki felt a wall at his back, he suddenly kissed him very hard on the lips and  
  
"I miss you and that's it", Jubei isn't this honest about his feelings but it felt great for Kadsuki,  
  
Jubei held his head and the other arm wrapped around his waist. Kadsuki's hands are on Jubei's chest, he is always warm, and then he realized that Jubei's kiss is unusual,  
  
He realized out of the blue that Jubei is kissing him torridly.  
  
He likes it though. Because he is in jubei's arms and not Ban.  
  
Upon remembering Ban he decided to break the kiss  
  
"What's the matter Kadsuki?" Kadsuki pushed him away  
  
"This isn't like you Kadsuki, why?"  
  
He felt guilty after all that's why he can't face Jubei like that.  
  
"Let's stop this, just let's not do this?"  
  
Jubei won't listen at all; he grabbed Kadsuki and gave some hard kisses on him again...  
  
Now he can't resist him, even with his guilt, at least he's on Jubei's arms right now and he doesn't have to worry at all.  
  
He hugged him tightly and gave the same motion as Jubei does.  
  
"What are you trying to do there thread spool?" Ban caught Kadsuki doing such things with Jubei but Kadsuki didn't mind at all  
  
"Why are you kissing that freak? That's not Jubei!" Kadsuki stares at Jubei and the one he's with is actually Jubei,  
  
"What are you trying to do there Midou? Are you trying to wipe out our romantic moment?"  
  
"Tsk!"  
  
"Don't tell me you are jealous? Or don't tell me that you are in love with my Kadsuki" Jubei said  
  
"What is it to you if I do love him?" Kadsuki doesn't know what to say, Jubei and Ban is actually fighting because of him  
  
"Stop it Jubei!"  
  
"Hey Kadsuki that is not Jubei, do you think I will be this mad if that's Jubei? if that man is really Jubei then I don't mind him kissing you.! But... he's not Jubei!"  
  
Kadsuki suddenly realized that it wasn't like Jubei at all, the way he speaks, the way he kissed him and....Jubei doesn't wear scapulars at all  
  
–Ah-ow! I've been tricked-  
  
He pushed him and grabs his bells, Jubei change his appearance and he turns out to be Kagami Kyoji. He suddenly disappeared.  
  
"I'm sorry. Kadsuki," he didn't mind him at all, he was embarrassed,  
  
"I think you enjoyed kissing that fool, is Kagami Kyoji a better kisser than Jubei?" he smiled  
  
"But I'll prove it to you next time that I'm the best, Kadsuki" he stared at Kadsuki again  
  
"And the one that I mentioned a while ago, it's true. I don't mind if you choose Jubei before me, but if something happens to you I can't forgive him. I'll use my jagan on you so I can be Jubei and you'll be mine."  
  
Kadsuki blushed –"so Midou Ban loves me after all"-  
  
- - - - - -  
  
That's it peeps!!!  
  
I just thought that I can't put some scenes when Jubei and Kadsuki want to make love... heheh. Just practice your imagination!!  
  
Hope to look forward on for the next chapter heh???  
  
Hope ya like it!!  
  
Review! Onegai!!  
  
So I can improve!!  
  
Ja!  
  
RIASUKI 


End file.
